


A New Day, A Fresh Start

by Its_gonna_be_alright



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Also this is loosly based on annie because I havent seen the new one all the way through, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dank Memes, Father daughter relationship goals, Gen, I needed this in my life, I will probably add more characters then what's said, Memey, RIP, annie au, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_gonna_be_alright/pseuds/Its_gonna_be_alright
Summary: What happens when you get an author who wants more father daughter relationship fan fics about Clem and Lee?  You get this people. It's probably going to be crap just being honest.  Read if you must.     Lee Everett is a business man of sorts. He gives loans to growing businesses that are willing to partner with him. Making him one of the wealthiest business owners in Macon Georgia. Life's pretty normal. He has a wife and wants to start family but his wife is busy with... Work... Lee one day decides to go hone early because he felt sick and what he saw was not what he was expecting. His wife sleeping with the state senators. With his life going in a downward spiral Lee puts on a stone face to get through his days instead of his friendly smile he gave to people passing by.  Becoming an endless loop Lee feels nothing will change until one fateful....





	1. Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! To let you know I'm working on this with no base or anything so so If it feels run on.

"I'll miss you..." Lee said solemly through a hoarse voice.

"I'll miss you too Lee." Clementine sobbed tears streaking down the little girls face. More threatening to roll down her round checks. The girl stood gripping the gaurds gun and pocketed the keys that lead to the exit.

"Your strong Clem, you can do anything. You'll do fine" Lee managed to grit out somehow holding a gentle smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.Clementine nodded with a small but watery smile. She turned and left for the door to the stairs. Before the girl did she had one last look at Lee whispering a soft goodbye and climbing to the roof. 

 

Lee sprung up with a start, about to say something but the memory left his memory. Did it start with a `c`? Something `cl`? It's not really importent, Lee thought, it was just a dream.  
Getting out of bed the tall man got ready to start his day in the life of Lee Everett. Getting dressed and getting a pot of coffee started he grabbed the remote and flipped to tv on for some background noise. The channel just happened to be the news.  
"Wealthy business investor Lee Everett does it again with many businesses and companies going under his name everyday. Other then helping around the city people think maybe he is planing something. This has been reporter Carley on News Now! Stay classy Macon!"  
Making his way out the of his house Lee opens up his garage and jumps in one of his many cars and drives down to his office building. Walking in he sees his closest buisness partner and close friend Kenny. Kenny dosent look like a business man with his burly moustache and hair in long thick curls under a trucker cap. He started out as a commercial firsherman then met Lee. Lee helped him make his fishing into a professional business saving Kenny's family from debt allowing them to become friends.  
Bumping fists with Kenny Lee starts conversation, "Hey Kenny, how's the family?"  
"No much Kat's still working as a vet for the animal shelter and Duck is just happy he's on summer vacation.  
Man he's turning eleven already. They sure grow up fast." Kenny chuckles, "So Lee are thinking are having kids soon? Now would be the time to have them."  
"I'm not sure Ken, I mean I would love to start a family it's just my wife's job just keeps her at work so much I don't think she'd be up for kids." Lee says.  
"I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out Lee, hell you always do." Kenny reasures. "I gotta do some paperwork if you need you can find me in office, catcha' later Lee! " Kenny calls out asks he walks to his office.  
Walking towards his own office Lee spots his secretary, Christa. She was noting something down on a sticky note when Lee was passing her slipping into the office next to hers. "Mornin' Christa." Her head crooked toward lees office gaining a small smile on her face.  
"Hey Lee, there are people waiting in your office good luck." She announced and quickly scratched something off her note.  
'This might be a long day' Lee thought as he walking into the room noticing one of his many competitors, the St. John brothers sitting in his office. 

 

"Are you leaving early Lee" Christa questioned from her rolling chair seeing the man walk by her open door. The man stilled and tilted his head down the room to see her. Looking not well.  
"Ah I'm not feeling well I'm just gonna get some rest I'll be back tomorrow. Just, uh cancel any appointments I have today and I'll take care of them on my own time."  
"Oh um alright do try to get better. I'll see you tomorrow then-" Christa stated as Lee rushed away. 

 

Parking into his garage Lee found it odd to be seeing his wife's care stashed next to the others knowing that she most times doesn't get off work till later. Ignoring it his steps wandered into the house without any indifference to the day before. Calling to his wife not hearing a response Lee went up stairs to check if she was up there not expecting what he saw.


	2. Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yes another. You in the back sit down and just read. Yeah you. Lmao enjoy.

What happened. What did he do wrong. that's all Lee could think about looking at the freashly signed papers marked with bold capital leters announcing 'DIVORECE ARANGEMENT AGREEMENTS' to anyone who had to look at it for whatever reason someone would have to. It made him feel... Sick. No, betrayed. She cheated on him, with one of the senators of state none the less. He was angry. He was fretful. He was... Broken. 

The days after the discorvery only began to cloud up Lee's thoughts with stormy clouds. The kind of clouds that leavy icy cold rain droplets and floods streets. It was taking over his thought process. 

His once chipper and thoughtful attitude turned into that stoned faced emotionless lawyer that Was only in court that day to bring in a paycheck. Nothing fazed him. But it sure did faze others. People could sense it looming on him. Kenny was a man would would ignore everything wrong with himself but he could tell when others we're in need. Especially when Lee whisked by without a word. Not even a 'Hello' or a nod. The second person who noticed was Christa but with her personality she could read you with just a glance and probably know what you've done in the last twenty four hours. Before Lee could get past her off Christa called him to come to her desk. 

"What's up? Are you all right?"

He didn't need this right now. He just needed to get through the day. "Hey Christa, yeah I'm just... I'm fine. I'm going to just get to work now." Lee said as he tried to brush her off. 

"Lee that's not true and you know it" Christa announced devoid of humor

Damn it. 

No getting out of this one. Christa was invested in anything she did. She would do what she needed to get it done. Giving Lee an inpatient look Christa crossed her arms. He turned his head in the direction of his office. "I'll tell you in my office."

 

He broke down. He told her everything. Surprisingly she comforted him like a little kid who scraped their knee and like a true mom Christa comforted him telling him he was going to be alright. It was... Odd. Especially since Lee was a grown man and shouldn't be crying in a place of work. Kenny was outside waiting to talk to Lee about his behavior earlier but the door didn't open for a while so Kenny just went in walking in to see his friend in the arms in his secretary balling his eyes out. All he could do was-

"what in the hell happened??" Kenny frantically asked. Suddenly Christa snapped her head toward keeny not noticing him til now. She motioned for Kenny to close the door. Doing as she commanded he softly closed the door with a small click and walked over to her. Letting Lee sob on his desk Christa patted his back. "Look you should know this because your his friend. His wife cheated on him now they are getting a divorce." She looked solemnly at Lee.

 

The days only got worse. The once tall and proud standing man slouched at his deask writing away business forms. His once cheerful eyes grew dark and puffy from crying. His smile formed a now what seemed eminent straight line. No more emotion. Kenny and Christa got more and more worried. 

"Hey bud." Kenny called lightly while softly rapping on Lee's office door that was partially open. The room was dim and there we're papers covering everything. Lee slowly lifted his head from it's face down place on the desk. His eyes we're wary but in no way mean. At least the part of him stuck and didn't have any signs of leaving anytime soon. 

"Hey Ken." Lee said coarsely. Clearing his thought he spoke again, "Uh what's up?"

"Katjaa made you some treats. She said you should eat something or you'll whither away like a leaf." Kenny said handing a small round tin to the tired looking man. "Maybe she's right, you look like shit man." That earned a chuckle from Lee. 

Your never going to get anyrhing done in this state. Maybe you should just take some time to sleep it off? Ha nah. "Ken really I'm fine I can do my work." Kenny gave him a 'I'm callin' your bullshit face'. 

"Right because last time I checked you where snoozing away and could barely lift you head to see who was at your door, just go home and get some sleep for a couple days at least." Kenny pleaded.

"Did Christa send you up here?"

"Absolutely"

"So I don't have a choice then?"

"Not really."

"Of course not..." Lee said in a sarcastic voice. "Can I at least have some time to pack my stuff together?"

"Nope" kenny blurted out. "Christa all ready got your things together. She mostly just sent me to bring you to your car."

Lee rolled his eyes but stood and straightened out his shirt. Walking out of the door with Kenny Lee snatched the tin from Katjaa and followed Ken out. 

 

Slipping in to the seat of his car he waved to Kenny and drove out. It was quiet... Too quiet to bare. Maybe there would be something good on the radio. Instantly when he turned the radio-

"Big news on the up coming story! The Everett Divorce!" Lee immediately switched the channel. Nothing entertaining seemed to be on so he flipped to a channel where an officer was telling about some of his cases. 

"This one time I driving this one man to prison. He wore some old folk glasses he was snottin' and crying' all over the back seat of my cruiser. He was screaming bloody murder that it's wasn't him kicking the back of my seat like a fussy baby on a airplane. I told he'd have to stop or I would taz him because that is government property. He then started callin' to his momma. 'Momma! Momma! It was all a big mistake! It wasn't me!' I think he even believed in it himself. It goes to show people go up n' mad when they think their life is over. Oh! I have another good one for ya!-'

Lee put all the force into his brakes when he soundenly saw a blur of brown fly in front of his car. but he didn't stop so much for the blur but for the thing directly in front of his car. Something wearing a blue baseball cap with a capital 'd' on it with a mess of curls underneith it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe Ily guys


	3. It's a Hard Enough Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My children it's time to read a story that will bring you tears. Wait what? Ain't no body got time for that shit. I've got some crappy fan fic that no body asked for so here you go.

"LEE!" Clementine screamed when she woke up. Wait Lee? What. She didn't even know anyone with that name. She scanned the room and surprised she didn't wake anyone with her sudden outburst. She was happy though when she checked the time to be only about 6:45 am. Clementine liked when she woke up earlier because she could go on walks around the city. Grant it she wasn't suppose to but what's the harm when they didn't know, right? Any way she couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted to. She had some time to spend because everyone was suppose to wake up at 8:30.

Getting into some leggings, a long sleeve shirt, and a cream colored dress she started getting things she might need. Some dog treats for Sam, a dog that was tied up at the park near by but no one came to get him. An energy bar from the drug store. The old couple and the son that run it there are really nice. She thought for a moment. Everett's! That was their name. It seemed oddly familiar though. Like she knew someone with that last name. I'll remember it later then Clementine concluded. Maybe some... Coins? No, not enough to buy anything. Rocks are pretty useless. But she really didn't own much else. Since her parents left for Savannah and never came back she wasnt alloud to bring anything to the orphanage but important things and things she begged to bring with her. One of the things we're her walkie talkie. It was fresh out of batteries a couple weeks back but it still made her feel safe. Stuffing in her back pack she went to her hat. She begged for this one too. It was from her dad and she never would leave without it. She fitted it snug onto her head. 

Slipping on some small black shoes she quietly left while the other children we're sound asleep. 

 

Walking down the streets of the city people we're every where. No one would suspect the little girl to be an orphan or alone since no one seemed to see her. They all we're taller then her and had things on their minds. Which was fine with Clementine since that means she had free roam to the city before she had to go back. Stopping by the store with the large neon sign saying 'DRUGS' Clementine shuffled in with a couple other people. Saying hello and chatting with the nice older couple who ran the store she told them she had to go seeing the clock behind the tall counter. If she wanted to walk around some more she'd need to bid her time wisely at each place. 

Walking out she skipped on the concrete beneith her with joy. Her big curls bouncing with every move. Feeling she keep Sam waiting enough she went to the lovely park not far from the drug store. Tapping every iron bar gating around the green plot of land she followed inside. At the far end Clementine saw Sam patiently waiting for her to come and love him. Clementine smiled when he started to wag his tail from side to side. She would keep him if she could but the orphanage doesn't allow pets. 

Still Clementine kept hope that one day he could be adopted or found just like she hoped for herself. She's been in the orphanage for a long time. She can't even remember when she got there. There have been people who tried to Foster her but they never ended up adopting her. They always had complaints... She either too quiet or very closed in. So most of the time she would always end up back where she started.

The orphanage wasn't that bad. Clementine just didn't connect well with the other kids. I mean there was Ben, but he was much other then her and probably didn't like hanging around kids younger than him. There was also Sarah but she was also older then her and she was leaving for her adoptive family in a few days. She was one of the younger kids, being barely eight. But she could understand where she was not wanted. Shaking her head from her cloud of thoughts, Clementine began giving Sam his trests. 

While giving Sam a bone shaped biscuit Clementine noticed that the dog's leash was almost completely torn from the iron gate in the park. Looking down at it, seemed that with a good couple tugs he would be free to roam around. Gripping the thick leash she tugged on it to try to get it to come free.

It didn't. 

Placing her foot on the iron bar to give her more leverage she pulled with all of her strength. Good news! The leash finnaly was not a problem for Sam. Bad news... There was nothing stopping same for running away. 

Getting up from where she fell on the ground Clementine rushed after Sam with determination. "Sam! Wait up!" She called and tried to keep up withe dog but still fell behind in all her attempts. Dodging people and obstacles was getting harder especially more inward into the city they went. Lots of people started growing in numbers on the sidewalks. 

Clementine saw a glimpse of Sam going toward the street and she pushed herself to run faster. Her cheast started to hurt but she kept going. She didn't want Sam to get lost like how she felt. She would never wish for anything to feel like that. Close enough for her to get the leash she snatched it from the air. Luck wasn't on her side. Sam didn't stop and with Clementine holding onto the leash he dragged her into the street full of traffic. 

Suddenly they both stopped. Out of fear? Out of surprise? She couldn't tell but a sleek modern car was heading straight for them and they we're stock still. Frozen. Like a deer in headlights. It was coming closer and closer. Clementine gripped what was left of leash until her knuckles turned white. At least she wouldn't be going back to the orphanage any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =￣ω￣=


	4. Hellos Take #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I'm so sorry guys this was suppose to be done weeks ago and I'm so sorry. I never forgot about it I promise. I've been working on it when ever I had the chance. But as you read this I'm probably taking the last of my mid terms. Again. I'm sorry but I tried to make this, chapter extra long to make up for it! Thanks for reading!

Why didn't he pay attention! He should have had his eyes on the road. If he had his eyes on the he would have never had to even see this girl other than watching her trot along the street. Now he might be watching a girl he never met wheel away off to the hospital. How much of an asshole would Lee be if he put a little girl in the hospital. He was pretty sure the biggest one out there. The thoughts swished around in his head as he started to pop open the door of his car. He rushed to the front of the car to see an unexpected sight. 

It was the little girl grabbing onto a dog like her life depended on it. Her eyes were wrenched shut looking on the verge of tears. She couldn’t have been much older then a first grader. What was she doing in the middle of the road? Suddenly her eyes popped open. 

 

Wait. This wasn't right. Was it? I mean if she was hit by that car would she feel something? Fluttering her eyes open she was staring straight forward at the front of the car that was first coming at her. Releasing her hands from Sam she slowly sat on the ground. She laid there thinking. “I'M ALIVE!” Clementine announced through giggles. Looking to the right she saw a man crouched over her with a face screaming concern and guilt and confusion? 

“Are you alright? Oh my God I swear I'll make it up I'll pay for any injuries. I'm so sorry.” The man started babbling which just wanted Clementine to giggle more. Her giggles just confused the poor man even more. 

“Sorry, hello!” Clementine stated. 

“Uh hello?” Lee said as he helped the girl to her feet. He then took hold of the dog's leash, or what was left of it, to keep it from bolting away. Surprisingly he sat patiently wagging his tail. 

Lowering himself to the girls level Lee began to ask. “What's your name sweetheart?” 

“Clementine.” She said politely. 

“Well Clementine, I'm Lee.” He smiles. Looking around he seems confused. Shouldn't someone be looking for her? “Where are your parents?”

Clementine shuffled on her feet. She was going to be in so much trouble… She wrung her hands on the straps of her purple backpack. “My parents left me with a baby sitter, Sandra, and they never came back. I was put in an orphanage… I want my parents to come home now.” His gaze shifted to the ground with a solemn look on her face. 

Lee thought for a moment. He didn't want to continue this conversation in the middle of a street. Looking across the street he spotted a café. Checking his watch he noted the time. About 8:15.

“Clementine how about I treat you to a breakfast and we can talk more then.” Lee offered with a welcoming smile. 

“Oh- no- I'm fine. I really-”

“I insist. It's something I can do right now for you since I almost ran over you two. He look down to see Sam have his eyes locked on him. 

Clementine knew not to put your full trust into strangers but she had trustful senses and could tell he was a nice person. She supposed it wouldn't hurt. I mean she was already late how much more trouble could she really get in? 

“Okay if you insist. Thank you.”

“No problem” the man said back kindly. 

 

The duo walking into the restaurant after Lee parked the car in the lot. From anyone that would have passed their eyes over them they would probably just mistake them for just a Father taking his daughter for some breakfast. At that they would be wrong. Almost entirely the opposite. The pair only met each other not minutes ago through an almost car crash because of a feisty canines need to bolt and run away. 

Sliding into a booth Lee sat on one side while Clementine sat on the other next to Sam. 

“You can have anything you would like sweet pea.” Lee offered Clementine. 

“...Anything?” Opening the large thick paper in front of her she glanced at her options. There were so many. Most of these things she didn't even know let alone pronounce. Like what the heck was an omelette? She probably should just play it safe. 

“May I have some pancakes and some chocolate milk please?”

Lee chuckled “Well I don't see why not.”

Retelling Clementines order and his own to waitress he also asked for some Bacon for Sam. 

Lee's eyes shifted over Clementine who was gazing out the window next to her with an expression of amazement. “So Clem what's your story? I mean why did I almost run you over with my car while you we're chasing after this hundred yard dasher.” Lee gestured to Sam. 

Clem's face turned thoughtful. Guess is good to out her feelings to someone at least. “In the orphanage it gets… Boring I guess? I mean there aren't a lot of kids that like to talk to me and I'm kind of distanced. Well most of that is because I'm one of the youngest kids there… It gets quiet. And not a good quiet either…” Looking up she noticed Lee was listening intently and gesturing to continue. 

“Sometimes to kind of get an escape I wake up early and walk the streets of the city. There there's noise and people who look at least kinda happy” the girl shrugged making her many curls bounce on her shoulders. “Then I found Sam by the end of the park. Someone left him tied up there with nothing so I kept him company and brought him things to eat. I guessed well since our families are both lost we can keep each other company until they come back.” Clementines mouth formed a smile that showed emotion Lee thought no little girl her age should ever experience. 

Loneliness. 

Though Lee had been divorced for not that long he also now experienced complete loneliness. Except this girl was hiding it much better than he is. With his eyes softening he realized he should probably change the subject if he ever wanted to know more about her. Just then the waitress came and set down their order. 

Clementines awed expression made a come back when she saw that fluffy buttery sweet pancakes with large helping of whipped cream on the top of it. Thanking her the waitress sent a small wink her way and wandered off. Stuffing her cheeks with a forkful of pancake she tried to make a smile the best she could without dropping out pancake. 

“So how old are you sweet pea?” Lee asked through a chuckle. 

“Eight!” Clem said through her puffed mouth and giggling. 

 

Their game of somewhat twenty questions went on for way more than twenty that's for sure. But eventually all good games have an end. Leaving the restaurant and the waitress a tip the duo and dog in tow walked into the parking lot. 

“Guess it's time to go home huh?” Lee voiced. 

Clementine shuffled on her feet again. She didn't want to go back. She wasn't much happier out here with Lee then in the cramped orphanage. He was much Nicer than most of the people who worked there too…

“Wait!”

Lee stopped and turned his heads down toward Clementine. “Something wrong Clem?” His brows furrowed in worry. 

Clementine turned her head toward Sam. “What about Sam?” Sam's ears perked at the mention of his name. 

“Well…” Lee put his hand on his chin in concentration.”How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Clementine tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. 

Lee knelt down more towards the girl's level. “I will take care of Sam for you if you-” he booped her nose “-promise not to run in the middle of the street no more. Or at least without someone with you, Kay?” The girl Nodded in affirmation to the older man and held a high head with a small smile. 

 

Pulling the glass door open for Clementine to walk in before him Lee little tugged on it and gestured for the younger girl to head Inside. Making sure to tighten the slack on Sam's rotted leash so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble for the small girl. 

The room was pretty small to be considered a waiting room. The walls we're very bland and it had one desk in the middle supposedly where people would be greeted by an employee and ask a solution to what they needed. It didn't really look like a place where you would adopt children and families we're made. It look more like an office space where the cubicles held lonely lawyers who did the job just to get a paycheck.

Sitting in two small chairs in the corner of the room Lee watched Clementine kick her feet back and forth. The tips of her shoes not even touching the ground. Waiting for someone to come talk about Clementine. To pass the time duo played eye spy (in a room like that it was really easy), thumb war (he probably just let her win and not totally fail thumb war against an eight year old), and chatted about random things. It was nice having someone you don't know to talk to. You could tell them things you couldn't tell anyone else. While doing it you're also making a friend. Something both desperately needed. 

As they we're talking a tall woman with long black hair and a sharp look walked through a door behind the desk. The door closed with a loud clunk gaining both Lee and Clementine’s attention mid conversation. The woman’s dark eyes instantly locked onto the smaller girl. “Clementine?” Her voice held a certain disbelief in it. “Where were you?!” those words we're a little darker and harsher than Lee would expect a care taker’s way in talking to a child. 

At the women's tone of voice Sam started to have a low rumble in his chest that was slowly starting to become a deep growl. Looking over the woman's eyes narrowed. “Sir there's no pets allowed-” now staring into eyes level with her own new jaw going sack. “Lee… Lee Everett?” Her tone was confused and surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to bring back Clementine.” Lee shrugged. “Long story short she was caught in the middle of something a little girl shouldn't been caught up in and I decided well she at least deserves breakfast after all she's been through. Sorry I couldn't have brought her sooner.”

Clementine was surprised that Lee defended her (someone he never met before) for something that was basically her entire fault. But she was grateful for it whatever reason he might have for doing it. She passed a thankful smile to him looking up to the taller man. At least Lilly would be one of the problems crossed off her list when coming back. 

Lilly was less confused but still held a stern demeanor. Tho out of the two only the girl knew this is just how she is and there's no changing it. “Hmph. Well then you might as well get yourself situated again Clementine.” The group started to make it's way down a hall that lead from the door Lily came from not that long before. The hall was long. It held plain colored walls bare of any… Anything. The lights seem to flicker every now and then and Lee could hear the creaking of the old rotten to hell floorboards underneath his black business shoes. It was unnerving.

Finally Clem detoured the whole party by lightly stepping to the front of a certain door. Lee opened it for her allowing the small girl to roam freely around the room cramped with beds of plenty. Maneuvering around the beds Clem finally reached hers set in a corner. She started to take her backpack off and pulled out a piece of paper and markers. Lee followed suite sitting on the edge of the small bed and allowing Sam to lay at its foot. “Anyways Clementine I have work to do so I'll send someone to pick you up for lunch all right?” Lily said with her arms tightly crossed. The young girl nodded. The click of her shoes started to become more and more distant to their ears. 

“So,” Lee scoffed “this place seems fun.” Lee's voice was practically dripping sarcasm. 

The girl agreed. “Yeah… I wish I had more things to do other that wait for something to happen.” her eyes look to her notepad with a bored look on her face. 

“What are your parent's jobs?”

Clementine looked up at Lee who was sitting in front of her. He probably knew just how much she resented talking about this crummy place by her way her tone was. Talking about her parents always cheered her up. “They are both really smart. My mom's a doctor and my dad's and engineer.” The girl smiled as she remembered her parents. “What about your parents?”

Lee was caught off guard but quickly regained composure. “Oh my parents own the pharmacy that's not that for off from here. My brother also helps them out and works there over the counter where they keep the prescriptions. He’s training to become a nurse.” Lee pulled a small photo from his wallet and showed it to Clem. She took it into her small hands handling it like if she touch it wrong it would crumble into pieces. “They’re the kind of parents if you bring friends over they would act like they are starving and make them more food than the person can handle. Of course my brother and I never complained.” Clementine giggled at that. 

The photo showed the family from the drug store she knew. The older couple looked a little younger here and you could see Lee and his brother. They looked happy. Clementine picked up a wooden frame that was on a small dresser that butted up next to her bed and handed it to Lee. 

Lee took the frame with care and looked over it. Inside the frame was a picture. There was a girl, presumably a younger Clementine, with a large head of curls sitting in the lap of a man and woman. They looked about his age. They also looked happy.

Handing back each other's family portraits they looked distantly into them. I wasn't hard to see they could relate. 

“Do you have kids?” Clementine blurted out. 

“No… my… Wife and I never had the time. We’re separated now. Why do you ask?”

Clementine nodded in understanding. “No reason. But you would make a good dad.”

Lee chuckled. “And why's that?”

“You care.” She smiled. “I can tell the way how you listen to people when they talk.” She rested her head on her hands. “And you understand how people feel without asking them. And you try to make people feel better.”

Lee smiled warmly at the girl. “Thank you.”

A soft click averted the pair and Sam's eyes towards the door. Surprisingly Sam didn't make a peep. 

A lady with shoulder-length blond hair side stepped into the room. She was average height and a little plump. Otherwise she had a warm smile and kind eyes. 

“Lee?” Confused the woman stared at the pair “what are you doing here?”

“Long story.” Lee scratched the back of his head. “The short of it was I was bringing Clementine back here after she got into a… Situation. What are you doing here Katjaa?”

“Sometimes I volunteer here when I'm off from work at the veterinarian office.”Sam approached Katjaa and began to wag his tail widely. “And who's this? I didn't know you have a dog.”

“His name is Sam” Clementine said in her quiet voice. Scratching the canine in mention behind the ears Katjaa told them she was there to bring Clementine to the cafeteria.

Clementine nodded and stood up along with Lee as he opened the door for the other two holding on the dog leash tight so he was not to run away. Through the walk down the hall Lee hadn't really noticed but Clementine was holding his hand all the way down it. 

At the doors to the cafeteria the group stopped. Lee lowered down onto one knee not caring about his expensive suit. It didn't really matter. “I should really be heading home now Clem.” Clementine looked down. She didn't want him to leave yet. He reminding her of when her parents were here. She subconsciously touched her hat. 

“Will you come back?” She knew the answer that she got every time. Maybe. She knew it was stupid to ask but at least it's something to hope for. 

Lee look over to Katjaa who nodded towards him. Silently giving him permission.”You know what?” Lee tapped the bill of Clem's hat “I'll see to it about visiting you later this week.” At that Clementines facial expression turned from one to disappointment to hopefulness.

Lee was about to stand up again when the girl surprised him with a hug. Though surprised it wasn't unwanted. He happily returned the gesture. 

“I'll walk you out” Katjaa offered. 

Walking to the exit clem entered the cafeteria. 

Katjaa gave Lee a small smile “She likes you.” 

“Hm?”

“She doesn't have many people she talks to. But she talks to you. I'd say that's more of anything then anybody else can get her to do. She's a really sweet girl Lee. It would be nice if you kept you word and came back to visit her, she could use a friend.” The woman spoke out clearly but in an asking tone. 

“I planed on keeping my word as well. But if it makes you feel better I can promise you I will.” Lee offered and in response gain a chuckle from her. 

“Thank you, she'll be grateful for it.” Katjaa clasped her hands in front of her. 

 

Saying their goodbyes Sam and Lee made their way out the door when They were both suddenly swarmed in flashes. Both making a bolt for the man's car he drove away as fast as he could. Closing into a red light Lee pushed on the brake easing to a stop. 

Lee scratched Sam’s ears while waiting for the light to change. “What did I get myself into now?” He asked the dog.


	5. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones kinda short hope you enjoy

Walking into the office building Lee had a more chipper mood then his days prior. Instead of his slouched posture and tiered expression he walked with a pep in his step and had a gentle smile on his face. It was like none of what happened with his wife happened. And to his employee's and his coworkers they knew something was definitely off. 

To the eyes of Christa she especially was suspicious. His attitude either meant that he got better at hiding his emotions or something happened) yesterday when he got off early. Probably the latter know how Lee was acting the past couple weeks. But she may have some clues on to what happened yesterday.

She grabbed a newspaper wrapped into a thin tube and pocketed it into her blazer pocket. Pushing herself up from her desk the woman walked into the office net to hers and quietly closed the door with a click. 

“Aye boss. How's it going?” Christa casually said.

Lee looked up from his writing position on the desk and eyed Christa warely. He then place his pen carefully on the desk next to the paper he was writing on and crossed his arms. “What's wrong now? You're not going to send me home early again are you?”

Christa laughed. “Psssh no. What makes you say that?”

Lee gave her a look saying he already knew the game she was playing at. “Well first when you said ‘boss’ when in most things you're telling me what I need to do and that you came in here with nothing but a face that says ‘I know something but I need more info’.”

Christa was good at reading people but so was Lee… Guess that's another reason why they get along so well. Christa huffed and gave the man a rueful smile. She walked over to Lee’s desk and took the newspaper out of her pocket and unrolled it onto the hard surface. “Would you like to explain this?” She pointed to a certain article on the page. 

The article was titled ‘Lee Everett, Wealthy Business Investor Moving On From Divorce With Adoption?!’ the photo showed a picture of Lee exiting the orphanage trying to block the flash of the camera with his arm with Sam on his leash in tow. “Also what's with the dog?”

Lee’s face turned into a tired but amused expression. “The press have and will always be a problem won't they?” 

Christa gestured for him to answer the previous questions. Giving Lee a look that you could find on a child's face when they are a little too excited and a little too impatient. Just then the door opened with a familiar man peering in with his trucker hat rested on his head and his magnificent moustache it it's rightful place. 

“Lee have you see this! It's all over the newspapers!” Looking in through the doorway Kenny caught sight of Christa in mid interrogation with Lee. “Hell, I guess you beat me to it first.” Walking in the redneck looking man plopped himself into the chair next to where Christa was standing in front of Lee's desk. 

“There's really no way out of this?”

“No” the two co workers of the man said in unison. 

“Well,” Lee started “it's probably not what you or the press we're thinking had happened.”

 

He relayed the entire story from almost crashing into Clementine to his promise to visit her later that week in the orphanage. No stone was left unturned. 

The two adults look at Lee with a shocked expression. Lee looked at the two with an expectant expression that asked for some sort of input. “Well?...”

Kenny places his hand over his chin and kept a thoughtful face and Christa furrowed her brows and gave a Lee a hard stare asking, “this is a joke right?”

“It's the whole truth I swear, when have I ever been the person to lie especially to you two?” Lee countered. 

They both didn't know how to answer to his story. It's was just… Odd? Neither of them have ever been in a situation like that before. But they we're the ones to ask what the hell was going on. 

Kenny look at Lee for a long minute and then spoke up. “Well you can't break a promise. It's like evil especially to a little boy or girl and I should know.”

Christa turned to look at Kenny. “We don't even know this girl or if the person who runs the orphanage likes Lee even being there at all. How is he suppose to keep that promise if some things are pushing him back? Let alone that he has an image to keep and people see him weak right now, no offense Lee, how would this help?.” Christa protested. 

“Christa”, Kenny started. “That's it! She won't make him look weak but make him look caring. Think of it what would people think when a wealthy business investor goes to visit an orphan every couple times a week? The press would adore him and Lee would get to keep his promise.” Kenny smiled at Lee come across his desk. 

“Well, I mean that's a plausible way to look at it. I don't see any ways it wouldn't work.” Christa said as she mulled it over in her head. Crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair. “So what is she like? I mean I don't know about you but I think children would take a patience because they can be rowdy.”

“You can say that again.” Kenny chipped in think about how much of a hassle duck is. 

Lee looked sort of surprised I mean there's no reason he shouldn't be. He always wanted to have kids before… Before the divorce but he never thought they would be that much of trouble. Especially from Clementine she doesn't seem like that at all. “She is kinda shy and quiet I guess. Clementine is smart and understands things that many kids her age probably wouldn't understand.”

Kenny chuckled. “You got a golden egg then. I think it would good for you to have someone to talk other than me and Christa because to be honest when we talk it's mostly about work even this conversation started because she,” Kenny pointed his thumb at Christa “was worried about your reputation.”

“Whatever happened with the dog?” Christa asked. 

“Sam?” Lee gradually gained an exhausted smile on his face. “I'm pretty sure you mixed up children with dogs because all the dog wanted to do was play. When he bolted in the house as soon as I opened the door he made a beeline for the couch to use the pillows as toys. I'm guessing instead of ‘home’ he thought of jungle gym.” The other two laughed to his response. 

Lee checked his watch and looked at the work splayed about his desk. “I'm guessing I should start doing some work or I'll never get anything done.” Lee said to the duo. They both left the room to the man and his thoughts.

 

Driving from work Lee was for some reason just thinking of the orphanage. No one should have to live in a place like that. He remember thinking about how the kids had barely anything. Clem only had one photo of her parents and the rest was just trivial stuff like a box of crumby crayons and old yellow stained paper filled notebook. Pulling his car into the parking lot of a store he thought of what she could possibly want that she would be allowed to keep.

Strolling by the toy aisle he looked but she didn't seem like the kid who liked toys. What about candy? No she probably wouldn't be all out to eat it. Walking he noted that she likes more sentimental things judging by how she always wears her dad’s hat and keeps the photo of her family. Halting his steps he twisted to the side. It's Perfect.


	6. A Melody Only You Can Know

The door closed and that's how it ended. Well it didn't really end but it was like that saying mom always said. “when a door closes another one opens. Even when you think that there's no other way out there's always another opening. Even if it doesn't look like a door or window at all. There's always a way.” That's what Clementine was thinking about as the front door to the Home was closing and she saw him walking away through the slightly dirty but see-through glass door. She thought she had no way out but every time she thinks that she remembers what mom had told her. And mom never lied. 

Clementine wondered if Lee was like her parents in that way. Not like actually looks like them even though he kinda looked like her dad from far away… but that he never lies. She guessed she would have to wait until he kept his promise to know for sure. The girl decided she best just get to lunch before she fries her brain. 

The day went by really slowly and it seemed like Lily had assigned ore chores to her list then before or it might have just been her. Clementine thought it was odd. Lily hadn't even yelled at her once today but she kept a close eye on her… A really close eye. Like after she was done sweeping she turned around to put the broom in the broom closet but accidentally bumped into Lilly. She must have been right behind her. She had an expectant look at her face. 

“What did you think you we're doing out of the orphanage.” Lilly’s voice held a sort of disappointing tone to it. Not like the one a caring parent would have when they found out their child did something wrong but one of malicious intent. Like when some who hates you found out something they shouldn't know about you and had no intentions of using it for good. Clementine’s face dropped. She should have expected this. Just because a famous business investor came to her rescue didn't mean Lilly was going to be any nicer. But still she couldn't help it but her vision started to blur with tears. 

Wait. No. Nope not right now. She couldn't be a kid anymore she can't just cry for something not worth crying over. If there is one thing she learned from being in the home was that part of growing up was not being afraid. She can't be afraid anymore. He dad never got scared so that doesn't give her any right to be. Clementine remembered one time she went to a farm with her parents and the older man who owned the farm let them help with chores around the farm for the time her family was there. Clem was carrying a basket of fruits and she accidently dropped it. About to cry the old man who owned the farm patted her on the shoulder and helped her pick up the fallen fruits. He said, “there's no need to cry. We all have a job to do just worry about doing yours and even if you make some mistakes you can still keep going and try to make the best of it.” He gave a warm smile that reached his rosy cheeks. He also had wispy white hair making him look like Santa Clause.

Clementine didn't know why but that memory always made her smile. It also gave her something to think about whenever she was sad or scared. A reminder that she could still keep going and look for her parents and no one could stand between her and that goal. The small girl took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to look at the woman who stared down at her. “I went out. This ‘home’ isn't a home to me.” Lily's eyebrows furrowed and her frown deepened. 

“Excuse me? This ‘home’ has feed you and gave you a roof to sleep under maybe you'd rather sleep outside? We have done more of a favor to you then your parents abandoning you-”

“THEY DIDN'T ABANDON ME.” 

 

…

There was a silence in the room. The mild breeze hushed to a silence outside. The pitter pat of children's shoes walking down the halls diminished. The flowing of the tattered curtains on the window sill slowed to a stop. 

Clementine never knew she could speak that loud. She never had to raise her voice before. She was shocked. Clem almost apologized but she caught herself. Why should she have to apologize after the mean assumptions she made about her parents? She was done with Lilly pushing her around and all the other kids here. 

Apparently Lilly didn't expect Clementine to stand up for herself either. The woman’s eyes turned furious. “You know what? Why don't you sleep in the shed outback! Maybe you'll learn something about gratefulness when you sleep out there!”

Clementine really wanted to just run away right now. Maybe if she asked someone they would know where Lee’s house was and she could ask him for help and he’d help her find her parents. Clementine said nothing back. She got herself into enough trouble. 

The girl walked to her bed and packed what belongings she did have into her Clementine sized backpack. She stuffed her pillow and a blanket in it as well knowing there was probably no blanket and pillows in the shed. It was going to be a crappy night. A solemn sigh escaped her lungs. 

 

The next morning was weird. Clementine woke up with the sunlight streaming on her face like she did when she slept in her own bed in her own house. She blinked her eyes a couple times and sat up, or tried to. She didn't realize what she was sleeping on wasn't a bed but some random objects pushed together to make a makeshift bed. She fell on the floor with a thump from the surprise of not knowing where she was. 

Pulling the blanket off her head she looked around from her spot on the floor. This was the shed. It was small but they just used it to hold old broken furniture and all the objects taken away from the children. Clem frowned. She reached for her hat that fell down while she fumbled around her makeshift bed. Small hands reached for her backpack. She pulled out her walkie talkie and held it close. If only her parents were here now… 

She looked up and saw some batteries on a shelf next to a broken doll. Her face had cracks on it resembling a spider web of imperfections. She nabbed the batteries and put them in her walkie talkie. Even if they didn't work it was worth the try right? Placing them in to her surprise they worked!

“Mom? Dad?” Clementine asked. 

“...” 

Nothing but static responded. The girl slumped against the wall. She may have been only eight years old but she already knew the pain of loneliness like the back of her small hand. But she always kept hope. 

“I'll find you, I promise. I love you.” 

“...”

Her eyes began to blur with tears again and she sniffed. But then a noise she wouldn't expect to hear echoed from the door of the small shed. She scrubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands to get rid of the evidence of her tears. She didn't want to look like a baby to Lilly or whoever she sent to bring her back inside. 

“Are you here to take me back?” She questioned. 

“What? Katjaa said Lilly sent you here and I could find you here.” Answered a familiar voice. 

It was Lee! The door opened and sunlight filled the room. Clementine didn't care how sad or upset she was before. At least she remembered she had at least someone who was in her corner. A friend even. “Hold on one sec.”  
The small girl tiptoed her way across the dusty wooden planks that composed the floor of the shed. She twisted the knob of the door, no dice. Her face screwed into a determined pout. Time for plan B she guessed. Clem took a strong hold on the knob and put her feet on the wall. If her logic proved correctly then once she did that the door would get, well, un-stuck. 

Her eyes widened when her hands slipped of the the door knob and-

Thump. 

She did a weird half backflip landing on her stomach. Knock her hat of her head and the wind out of her. Clementine made a frustrated huff as she blew her bountiful curls out of her eyes. Sitting up she brushed off her white skirt and pale blue T-shirt. Glancing toward the door she heard a concerned voice. 

“You okay?” Lee asked. Honestly he had no idea why he was talking through a shed door to Clementine but he didn't know why a lot of things we're happening lately. 

“Uh, yeah I'm fine…” Clem scuttled to the door twisting the knob again. Nothing. “The doors locked I guess”

Lee's eyebrows climbed up his forehead in question. “Clem why would the door be locked?” There was a pause. 

“You don't know why I'm in here? Lilly made me sleep out here because I was being ungrateful… “ Clementine touched her cheek and felt the wetness of tears that went unnoticed by her. Trying her best she wiped her face with her T-shirt. She needed to suck it up. 

Lee brows furrowed and his expression darkened. Not like Clementine could see it through the door but the man was furious. “The hell she did!”

“...swear.”

The adult blinked and remember that a child was just on the other side of this door. “Sorry, let's try to get you out of here.” Lee apologized gently. Clementine made an affirmative hum. 

 

“Ahah! I think-”

“Did you get it?!” Clementine asked excited and practically smushing her face against the door. Lee chuckled. 

“If you’d let me-” there was a click in the door lock. “-finish my sentence I would have told you yes.” Lee pushed open the door. “Well would you have that the saying is true, you know the one ‘when a door closes another one opens’.” He walked in and his smile turned from gleeful to confused.”We're you crying?”

Clem went from excited to confused in probably less than thirty seconds. She realized her tears from earlier probably left their tracks on her face even after drying. But she figured that she could spare Lee the sob story. “Oh, no earlier I accidentally tripped and hurt my foot.” She subconsciously hid one foot from Lee’s view.

Lee look skeptical but didn't push any further. Lee learned that sometimes you should just let things be. If she wanted to talk about it she would tell him about it buy wasn't his business. Lee didn't need to dig through it. 

Lee looked around and silently cursed. And his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Musta’ left it in the car… “ the man muttered to himself. Looking back down at Clementine he told her “I'll be right back.” He walked around the building head for his car. Clementine stepped outside of the shed taking her bag and her belongings with her. The girl patiently waiting for her accomplice to return with whatever he sought for in his car. 

Lee made his way back into the girl's eyesight once again but this time seemed that he hid something behind his back. As Clementine tried to see what it could be the man only proceeded to turn his back away from her to keep the object hidden. Grinning when she lunged to try and take it but Lee side stepped and chuckled. “I was hoping that you may like it but I wasn't sure.” Lee answered her questioning eyes. 

Crouching down to Clem's height he presented her with a small glass box with beautiful golden orange flower painted onto it. She passed her hand over the latch but glanced at Lee, as of she needed permission to open it. In response he nodded prompting the girl to open the box. And as she opened the lid- a sweet melody played. 

A music box Clementine thought. Instead of a ballerina she has always seen in most music boxes this one held a purple butterfly daintily spinning in place to the small tune. The girl's eyes opened in wonder. She look up to Lee who was looking expectant of a reaction. But instead of a verbal reaction he received an embrace that could melt the polar ice caps.   
“Thank you.”

Lee smiled “Anytime”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. This is later then my homework assignments from fifth grade. Sorrrrrry about that lmao I kind of want to start more fan fics but I want to finish this one first idk what do you guys think?


	7. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT okay so like I'm sorry for not updating in TWO MONTHS like that sucks ass but here's the next chapter finals are over and school is out for summer so hopefully I can crank these out more often. Lmao enjoy.

Honestly things we're nice. Well that was until Clementine realized where they were going. Clem's hand was inclosed in Lee’s as the ran up and down the halls. Looking up the face that was gentle and so happy to see her mere minutes before hand had become hostile. Not at Clementine but she had a good idea she knew who. 

“Can't find your way anywhere in this damned place…” Lee mumbled under his breath. 

“Swear.”

Lee's eyes widened like he just realized that he was wealthy business investor that accidentally almost ran an eight year old with his car and is now hunting down that halls of an orphanage to complain about said child's living conditions, which he is, by the by. “Oh right.” The man spoke as if that something he should've remembered that by now, in the couple of days of knowing this girl. 

Clementine, curious of course asked “What are you looking for?”

“Lilly” Lee answered in a false enthusiastic tone. 

This is about the point the girl was thinking about if she should mention that they passed over Lilly's office door over like three billion times. Clementine thought that she'd let him figure it out on his own. 

 

That was until it was another fifteen minutes later and he still had no clue. 

“Lee.”

No answer

“LEE.”

Lee stopped in his tracks and his eyes followed the annoyed call. “What's wrong sweet pea?”

All she did was point to the door they ‘passed over three billion times’ the door had a don't disturb sign and a ‘NO CHILDREN ALLOWED’ sign. Walking over he stared hard at the door. The he focused on the girl next to him. Her small hand with his very much larger palm wrapped around it. “You wanna sit out here?” The girl shrugged. She wasn't allowed in anyway if she wanted to come in, but it was nice that he asked. Lee sat Clementine in a chair nearby the office door and gave her his phone. “If you get bored you can play some games or something. Er, just don't text or call random people they may think I was kidnapped.” That made Clementine giggle. 

The tall man scrambled his hand over her hat like a big brother would treat their little siblings. “If i'm not back in an hour you can pronounce me dead, tell my family I love them.” Lee said sarcastically. The door slipped softly into place behind him. 

Clementine looked at Lee’s phone. It looked sleak and expensive. More expensive than anything she's owned before. She clicked the power butter and started to block out the conversation, or the more like yell-off happening in Lilly's office. His home screen was a picture of Sam and his face smushed up against Lee's. It was honestly one of the most funniest things she's ever seen. 

Games didn't really interest her, she was a more chalk and leaf rubbings kind of girl. So instead she went to the photos. The first one was the picture he used for his home screen. Swiping to the next was a picture of a man about Lee’s age, maybe couple years older. He had a long mustache and a trucker cap. He was sleeping and drooling all over his desk. Probably a friend of Lee’s. 

 

While in the office Lee wasn't as happy.   
“How could you lock a little girl in a shed! A SHED! What kind of parent or guardian does that?!” Lee quipped in anger. 

Lilly’s face screwed up into something that screamed ‘I'm pissed off’. “What right do you have to walk in here and tell me how to run MY orphanage and how to treat MY kids?!” Her hands made a death grip on her desk, knuckles turning an ashy white. 

“Right now those kids are NOT yours, they belong to the system. Just because you think your way is the right way doesn't mean it is! I'm not just going to stand here and watch children come out of this orphanage and be scared, or fearful that the next damn place they go to will be worse than this place!” Lee slammed his fist into the other hand. “Because there is people who love and care for those children! Every single one and I won't let someone like you ruin their chances and tear their childhood apart! Like that little girl sitting patiently outside your office leaning on hope to save her because that's all she has left!”

Lilly’s fists pounded on her desk, her slender fingers curling around it's edges. “Mr. Everett,” she seethed through clenched teeth. “I think it's in your best interest that you leave.”

Lee’s eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed. “I want you to know one thing else,” he straightened backing away from the desk. “It will be Me before anyone else in this city that will take kids like her,” he pointed one finger in the direction of the door. “Our of your charge once and for all.”

“Leave before I call the police to give you a not as friendly escort out of My orphanage.” The woman threatened. 

“I was just leaving.” Lee growled in a harsh voice. The door slammed loud and echoed behind him. 

 

Lee furrowed his brows giving a hard glare at the floor. His fists unclenched and he took a deep breath. He should probably keep his temper cool next time. Looking to his left sat Clementine, her face carefully calm like she’d seen her holler at people like that over a million times. It was depressing to know that he concluded. She handed him his phone back without another word. Lee also decided that it's depressing that she understands a lot of these things, more like a tiny adult instead of an eight year who should be hopelessly joyful and questioning the amazing sights she should be able to experience. “Cmon let's go talk somewhere else.”

Clementines answer was quiet but compliant. “okay.”

 

As they walk down the decrepit halls will the flickering light every once and awhile Lee told Clementine not to worry.  
“I'm going to get you out of here, you should be able to live your childhood happy.”

Clems small steps mimicked Lees, with exception In her taking longer strides to compensate for shorter legs.”Lee?”

“Hmm?”

“Once I leave,” she paused “Can we look for my parents?” her fingers twirled with one another, unsure.

“Well,” the man scratched his clean cut stubble chin like he was curling his fingers thoughtfully through a wizard beard. “I don’t see why not.” Clem wrapped her short arms as high as she could get on her tippy toes around Lee’s torso, her arms just about reached his stomach.

“Thank you.” She smiled into the embrace. “For everything.”

“Anytime sweet pea.”

Clicking the key into his white and light blue detailed door the door backed open. The sound of scrambling paws and claws came to the door in record speed. Sam, with his wagging tail in tow, ran to Lee almost knocking him over with pouncing at him. “Who's a good boy? Huh? Yeah, you ya doof!” Lee's doggie voice something that seems would never come from a thirty-seven year old business man. Stepping over the large dog the man set his keys and paperwork on the stand next to the door. Smearing his hand over his face as if it could erase what happened that day. It didn't work.

Convenient.

With the grunt of an emotional and angsty teen he plopped on the couch. Like he was going to stay in that position for eternity. Unlucky for Lee he had a dog named Sam. Sam jumped up on the couch covering his face with his giant tongue leaving behind a mess of dog saliva. “Saaaaaaaaam whhhhhhy” the thirty sum odd man groaned out like a lazy five year old. The dog laid his head on Lee’s stomach giving him a long distant look. Patting the dog Lee gave the dog a pityful look. “Sorry Sam maybe once Clem gets out of the orphanage you can see her.” Sam's tail swished a bit but his head was still testing on Lee's tummy. Sitting up the man paced toward the kitchen. “let's gets some dinner.”

 

Christa, once again slipped into Lee's office without being detected. It was like her superpower. Sneaky office woman would be her title. Slipping in the office she had a shit eating grin that said ‘CAUTION DANGEROUS’. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door expectantly. “Hey.” It was said false casually. If course.

A simple “Hey.” was all the return she got from the desk in front of her. Christ's raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Lee wouldn't even see it with his face buried in his paperwork.

“sooooooo-” Christa stretched the vowel as she tilted her head in question. “How’d it go?” the woman asked as if she was a teenager talking to her BFF about “OMG DID YOU JUST SEE MICHAEL LOOK AT ME OH EM GEEEE-”

Cough. Christa totally didn't know a Michael in high school.

Totally.

Lee looked up at Christa with a confused but amused look. “Sew buttons?” his response make Christa’s eyebrows draw together feigning concern.

“how old are you? Seven?”

“No,” Lee cleared his throat and straightened his spine. “I’m seven and a half. I'm the tallest kid in my class. And my favorite race car is Lightning McQueen.” His response was dripping with sarcasm. And to top it off-  
“Ka-chow!” accompanied with a wink and finger guns. “How did what go?”

Christa laughed but then her face turned to question again. “How was the meeting with the founders of Pepperidge farms about the shit filled goldfish crackers? What else would it be? How did it go with meeting Clementine at the orphanage?”

Lee let out another signature teenage angst filled sigh and spun in his desk chair. One answer was all he need to say. “Lilly.” Honestly Christa was like his assistant, Secretary, and second mom all in one. One word she probably could tell the whole problem.

“Ah.” Christa sat in the chair in from of his desk. “What was it this time?”

“Okay so when I got there Kenny’s wife, you know her right? Let me in and I found Clementine locked in a shed! I mean what in the hell?” The business woman’s eyes widened at these words.

“Well we can't just leave her there! That's horrible doesn't that violate every human right act out there for an orphanage?” her voice was calm but angry.

Lee’s head was already nodding before he could register it. “I mean if not then something is very wrong.”

Both were trying to think of solution but they couldn't call authorities, most here were corrupt and took bribes. Something Lilly may take advantage of. Lee couldn’t go back to the orphanage Lilly would probably have his head for it.

Just then, a man with a glorious beard and mustache barged through the office door, his amazing stache the glory of all-

Okay but his stache counters all.

“Someone said you guys were talking about shit filled goldfish crackers and I needed to see it for my own eyes.” Kenny stared at Lee whose face held his angsty expression like his parents just told his he was going through a faze and Christa’s face miles of anger and concern. Walking over to Christa he asked “What has our son gotten into this time?” Kenny stated in a false accusing tone as he sat in a wheely chair next to Christa spinning a bit.

Christa snorted but her concentrating face still toward the wood of the desk. Kenny’s eyes widened a bit then his lip jutted out a bit like a kid just learned something he maybe was too young to hear about. “Did some kid beat him up at recess?” At this Christa turned her head towards Ken and furrowed her eyebrows a bit.

She spoke with question, “What do you expect our ‘son’ to get into?”

Kenny sniffed and leaned back in his seat. “His mom told me of the time he was covered from head to toe on April fool's when he was waking up because his brothers prank on his mom got fucked up when he put flour in her tuba. Mrs. Everett was going to wake up her son on April fool's with her tuba but ended up letting the fucking flour blizzard be unleashed on Lee.” Kenny laughed hard almost choking on his breathe.

Christa snorted like a pig. “No shit?”

“Not shit!” Kenny returned recovering from his laughing fit.

Lee’s hard sigh could be heard from at the top of mount Everest. “Remind me, never, to take your family to my mom’s again.” The man started to run his temple with his finger and thumb.

“HA” Kenny laughed heartedly “Your mom says we’re welcome anytime. I should have brought the photo she gave me.”

“SHE GAVE YOU THE PHOTO.”

“HOW COULD SHE NOT! PFFF-” Ken’s chortles probably made every coworker in that office complex overly concerned. Seriously he sounded like a goose was sat on by an ox.

“GUYS oh my god. That's not the important issue At hand.” Christa interrupted abruptly and crossed her arms.

Lee’s expression changed back to annoyed and royally pissed off from before. Specifically at Lilly. Kenny noticed his expression and turned towards Christa. “What exactly is the issue?” the man's question went with no answer for a short silence.

“the lady at the fucking home locked Clementine in a shed last night.” Christa spoke out since Lee made no intent to.

“What in the fuck? What do you mean?” Kenny asked even though he really didn't care for the answer he just wanted to know who the hell this lady though she was. 

“What are we going to do? Christa voiced out loud. Again silence. 

Kenny scratched his chin. “I have an idea. Maybe it will work…”

Both turned to the man who was a businessman and a retired fisherman.

This was going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT I want to start some more fics but if I'm weird I want to start another walking dead one and I'm getting back into until dawn????? So idk have a nice rest of the day or night. Leave a kudos if ya want.


	8. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO MEH LORD wow two posts in the same month? A new record. Much wow. Much great. Have fun reading this shit because I like to write it when I'm bored or when I should be sleeping instead. Happy reading!

So she had to admit. Kenny’s plan was not as stupid as she initially thought it was. The plan was simple. But still she was skeptical. 

Christa popped open the door of her fairly new silver car. The model just came out that year and was very low to the ground. Omid despised it since he wanted a truck. Something about “Crushing his manhood and pride.” But the truck he had in mind was practically two stories high. How was she suppose to carry a baby seat that high? With the new baby on the way she opted for a more accessible vehicle with four seats. As soon as her stiletto covered feet touched the blacktop of the parking lot Christa had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

The clicking of her heals along the concrete made her even more anxious about what kind of people ran this place. Lee warned her about how unconventional they could get. Finally planting her feet in front of the door Christa studied the slightly smeared smudges of what could have been dirt on the clear panes of the doors. Even more unsettling Christa decided.

Entering she absorbed the atmosphere like a dry sponge in a tub of soapy water. In this case the soapy water was more like a poorly decorated main desk to an office space. Some papers from the pamphlet holders fallen askew most likely from the large fan blowing on high. (It was a very humid summer day.) Nervously Christa smoothed down the wrinkles of her skirt. Though whenever she was nervous it never showed. Really the only one who could tell she was nervous was Lee, them being co-workers and friends so long, and sometimes her husband Omid.

She peddled over to the vacant desks looking for signs of if someone had been there and if they had, when might they come back. They only things that might seem of any relevance was probably the phone set sideways on the painted wood of the desk. An annoying dialect tone came from the receiving end of the phone. Christa decided to for her ears sake to place the phone back on its stand.

She eventually sat on one of the least of the dustiest waiting chairs and waited. But she got impatient after about fifteen minutes. It was go time.

Frustrated and slightly hot headed Christa sped through the halls of the orphanage. Honestly getting more and more concerned of the health code violations of this building as she proceeded. She literally saw a hanging wire from one of the ceiling lights. Finally seeing a door ajar Christa’s determination started up again like the engine of a way past expiration date oldsmobile that was running on its last legs.

Closing in towards the door Christa noticed signs on the door. Some that Lee told her about when he was at Lilly’s office. Her mouth pressed into a flat line as she quietly walked toward the office door. She paused before touching the door handle as she listened on the outside. She could clearly hear voices. Christa decided to sit in one of the chairs outside of the office and listen. Normally she doesn't condone eavesdropping, but like, c’mon. She had a good reason.

“-I just don't think we can deal with a child who just won't stay put. Ya know?” a woman's voice said.

Then she heard a bit of shifting, “Well, for the record she is a very sweet girl, even if she didn't speak much. It would just be too much of a hassle considering everything happening.” a masculine voice finished for the woman.

Then another voice began. From the sound of it, Lilly’s. “It’s quite alright, we know how troublesome she can be. More often than not she has been sneaking out and it's been a pain in my ass.” Christa winced at Lilly’s sickly sweet voice. “I know plenty of other kids much more suited for your living situation than Clementine.” at this Christa’s attention was caught.” I assure you we will find the right child for you.” Lilly’s speech flat lined at the end of the sentence and picked up with the noise of her staking up loose pages of document paper and most likely the sound of the slamming desk drawer.

Startled from the noise of chairs screeching on the role floor Christa jumped a bit. But soon gained her composure and acted like she had been there for days so when the couple walked out they wouldn’t think she was eavesdropping. Again really it was more like collecting information. Kind of.

She flipped through her paperwork on her clipboard and fake reading it while the couple inched their way out of the office. Glancing at them they both shared an awkward smile like when you see someone you thought was someone you knew but it actually was a complete stranger.

Christa craned her neck to see in the office and sure enough there was Lilly. Long dark hair, thin and withered face. She had a long nose and laugh lines that made her look like she hadn't been laughing for years, more like the opposite. Odd since she didn't look much older than herself. Christa stood and entered the office closing the door behind her. Sitting with poise Lilly stares pointed toward her were silent, but her eyes were analyzing her from a distance. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Christa answered back with her expression carefully blank. Her arms loosely holding the documents in her hands.

Eyeing her up and down like she was a piece of modern art that she didn't understand she proceeded to question. “Are you from the Network?” her words came out slow, unsure.

“Hmm?” clearing her throat Christa answered. “No ma’am I'm not from the Network…”

“Oh.” Lilly’s face contorted into one of confusion. “Sorry for the assumption I just thought because of your fancy suit you were one of the higher ups. My mistake.” She fiddled with a dark green pen on her desk. “Please if you may state your business.” She acted more aloof now, like she wasn't worth her time. “Are you adopting?”

“No, I'm here on business.”

Lily's nails clicking on the hard wood of the desk made her uneasy but she, of course, wouldn't let it show. “What type of business?

Christa cleared her throat once more. “I come here on the behalf of my employer. He would like to allow a child to spend about a month in his care. He, of course, would like to compensate with a small sum of revenue-”

Interrupted by a small chuckle she paused.

“How much of a small revenue is it?” Lilly’s voice sounded much nicer than it did before. Christa could tell what kind of person she was exactly. This type was one that peeved her, most definitely.

Narrowing her dark chestnut eyes Christa answered her question in a surprisingly calm voice. “About twelve thousand, up front.” She was already disgusted by the slow smirk creeping onto the woman's face. “This and of course my employer says he will pay for all the expenses during her stay with him.”

“Well considering my options i’d say we have a deal.” Lily chuckled a bit and then paused laying her pen on her desk. “Was there any child your employer had in mind?.”

“Actually, ye-”

Lily suddenly made some sort of violent movement toward her desk drawer. She pulled out a light purple colored folder which seemed haphazardly shoved In her desk. Slightly crinkled, maybe it was shoved in there with anger. “Wait! I have just the one!” She slammed the folder one the desk with more force than she probably needed to give. It made Christa almost flinch. Almost.

Eyeing the folder Christa’s hand moves toward it. With the folder in her hands her gaze shifted to Lily’s face. He expression smug as she leaned back in her chair. Looking like she just won the lottery. Christa’s attention was back on the folder. As she opened it, she was surprised to say the least. There was a photo of a little girl with curly hair, light brown skin, and golden eyes. Under the small picture was the girl’s name stated plain as day, “CLEMENTINE M.” It also stated other information about her.   
“Ethnicity: AFRICAN AMERICAN  
Sex: F  
D.O.B: NOV, 27, 2003  
Current Age: 7  
Age When Brought  
To Adoption Facility: 5  
Allergies: NONE  
Names of Parents/Guardians: EDWARD M., DIANA M…”  
Other things were mentions but the secretary had a task at hand.

The women laid the folder down on the desk and noded. “She will do just fine.”

Lily’s smile grew impossibly wider. “Thank god.” She stood up from her desk to retrieve the folder and place it where it belongs. “She's been a troublemaker but I'm sure your employer can handle her.” She shoved the folder into a filing cabinet full of multi-colored others. All were jammed in it with no space left over.

“Trouble? How so?” Christa was skeptical knowing what she knew about Clementine was barely anything but she trusted her more then Lily.

“She runs away often. But usually she comes up with an excuse like ‘i was looking for my parents’. She really believes that spiel will work on me. I want to get out of this place as much as the next guy but I don't get to leave. Also, what's his name, Lee Everett? He's been meddling with everything ever since he caught her running away the last time. It's all a giant pain in my ass.” The woman then pulled out some document sheets from another cabinet and laid them on the desk for Christa to sign.

Again making Christa’s brow furrow. ‘That must be her favorite phrase.’ She thought. The business women took out her pen to sign the files.

Lily strode to her office door with a pleased look on her face.”Now you can sign these pages and I'll go get the girl, since I'm assuming you'll be taking her today?” She asked it like a question but the slam of the door before Christa could say anything probably meant she had no choice in the matter.

As soon as the door closed Christa pulled out her phone and texted Lee something that was to be expected.

“You were right, she is totally CRAZY.”  
All she got in return was,

“At least I warned you.”

 

The the sickening click of Lily’s shoes could make anyone cower in fear in Clem’s opinion. Before her, herself heard the coming of her tall shoes in the hallways she could see doors shut as if that would stop her but at least if, and they hoped they weren't involved, the fearful woman wouldn't engage them.

As soon as she noticed the slams of the doors she stood rigid, made sure her bed was free of any keepsakes that she had laid about, though she had few. Checking again that her music box from Lee, picture of her parents, and walkie talkie were in her small purple backpack under her cot like bed. Relief swelled over her since everything was safely in the butterfly decorated bag. That feeling was soon diminished by the door to her’s, and many of the other orphans’ room was practically bashed open by Lily’s fist. Unlike Christa every time Lily made a violent noise or movement Clementine flinched. Always. Wouldn't you?

Her face drained of color as she locked eyes with said woman scanned the room with a face that probably meant some good was happening for her. Emphasis on her. The reason Clem was scared was not because she had this look, well partially, it was because after a moment Lily locked eyes with her own. Though she shouldn't use this word, she decided that it was probably something many people used to describe a situation like this.  
Crap.

“Clementine!” her voice had a bite to it like a sickly viper, but she wasn't mad, she was enjoying whatever was happening. “Pack your things!”

Clementine raised a brow in question and asked a single question. If she was this happy to see her go then it most likely this. “Was I adopted?” She asked timidly, honestly if she was adopted she would have been more shocked than when Lee almost hit her with his car.

“No just pack enough clothes for a month.” Lily snorted at the girls proposition. “Hurry up you're leaving in fifteen minutes.”

“I don't have enough clothes for a month.” Clementine stated flatly but softly.

At this Lily rolled her icy eyes and answered while closing the door, “Just get what you have and come to my office. Quickly!”

The close of that door brought a hush upon the room. The children slowly turn their heads to and equally confused Clementine, who’s face clearly presented her look of unknowing cluelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAD LITTERALLY NO STORY ARCH. Any ways some notes,  
> I made up Clems birthday basing it on my knowledge. In the game she seemed to have her birthday in the fall, and she was about the same age as me when the game came out. 
> 
> I messed up saying she was seven she should really be eight but whatever . Let's roll with seven.
> 
> I made Lily out to be a total bitch but eh, I hate her but I might make something of her towards the end.
> 
> I was tempted to make this scene like it was in the original Annie movie but I wanted Clem to be more determined on finding her parents so she wouldn't be really pleased with be adopted, especially by some stranger.
> 
> Also Clem doesn't know that Christa is Lee's secretary so literally It would make no sense for her wanting Christa to pick her. 
> 
> Okay I'm done ranting I'm going to go write some more. UwU


	9. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many things going on lately so have a chapter to this fricking story that somehow got discovered.

Clementine blushed feeling flustered under all the eyes of the children before her. Most were older than her. Most just ignored her. Kids here did what they needed to do and nothing more.

But now they were all looking at her. It was as awkward as you’d expect it to be. With her cheeks flushed a bright red she grabbed her backpack and shoved what was left of the clothes she owned. Then she maneuvered herself amongst the children and beds. Hastily tip-toeing herself through the room. In such haste she tripped and could have easily fell flat on her face. She caught herself before she could impact the hard floor.

Clem opened the door and shut it after her. She didn't care to look at the wandering eyes trailing her, she has had enough embarrassment as of the last fifthteen minutes. The girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but it wasn’t in relief. Clem wasn't good in front of a crowd but that was just the half of it. She was more worried about what was about to happen rather than what just did.

The seven year has been walking through these same halls for two years. But, there was a strange sense of congestion in the hall now. It was never there before, not even when she first came to the home. Clems mouth formed something resembling what looked like a slight frown but with a tinge of hope lingered in her eyes. She felt her palm touch one ruddy cheek and the other hand give her hat a small tug. Just like her dad use to do when he wore it, or like he did to her when her loaned it to her.

She can still remember when he gave it to her. Loaned it to her. “Hey Clem I want you to take care of something while we are away.” Clem wore a look of surprise since literally they told her that all the responsibility was in Sandra’s hands. The tall man pulled off the hat on his head and placed it on his daughters.

Clementine giggled at how big it was on her head the bill falling over her face, balancing on her nose. Her father gently lifted the cap to look at her eye's and chuckled as well. “I want you to take care of my favorite hat. You're only borrowing it but I want you to take good care of it still.” The small girl nodded while her big owl like golden eyes bounced along with joy.

Clem hugged her kneeling father and whispered a small “I will, I promise.” Releasing the hold, her father produced a fond smile. 

“I know you will.” He answered back. He then tugged the bill of the hat down and stood again leaving with her mother.

...

That was a nice memory of her father, even if it was the last one. She still has to return his hat. After all she was just keeping it safe for him. Tilting her head up she flowed down the hallway to her new destination.

Clementine saw ahead where Lilly’s office stood there was presently Lilly and another woman, one she didn't recognize before stood. She wore a business top and a matching pencil skirt. The younger girl stood behind a wall peeking out from it to get a glimpse of the situation. She may not look familiar but she didn't look mean from what she could tell. Clem heard Lilly ramble on about how she should be here any second, seeming impatient.

Reluctantly Clementine walked toward the adult pair, Lilly providing her with a scornful look. “Here she is!” the woman announced as if it was a great accomplishment. “Clementine, this is, uh-” Lilly gestured her hands in Christa’s general direction, as if she forgot her name. She probably didn't care to remember it.

“Christa. The names Christa.” The darker skinned woman replied. Her voice was steady and she has a neutral look on her face. Her eyes seemed to scan Clementine, searching for something she couldn't catch.

Lilly cleared her throat. “Right. Well I guess you both will be on you way-” the lady was practically shoving them towards the exit. Just before they were back in the lobby Christa asked Lilly if she could have a copy of Clem’s file. To this The owner of the orphanage sighed but complied. Leaving the two to themselves.

The uncomfortableness of the situation prompted the girl to wring her small hands on the straps of her purple backpack. After weighing her options Clementine decided to ask, “Where are we going?” Her soft voice carried easily through the small but tall hall.

Christa’s eyes shifted from the door Lily left from to Clem who wore a concerned face. The woman knitted her brows together but soon answered. “To my employer. He has offered to take you to live with him for about a month.”

“oh.” was the simple response given from the child. She rolled on the balls of her feet in an awkward manner. “Is an employer like a boss?” She asked genuinely curious. 

Christa turned her head to face Clementine and smiled down at her. “You could say that.” She placed one hand on her hip and the other still holding her clipboard full of documents. Clementine nodded making her head full of curls bounce along with the movement.

“Who’s your boss?” the Clem ask as Lily walked in the room and handed Christa the files on her. Christa’s eyes widen a bit in surprise at the question. She hastily gained back her composure thanking Lilly for the sheets.

Before Lilly could raise a suspicious broe quickly the businesswoman checked her silver wristwatch and suddenly announced something interrupting Clem’s thoughts- “Oh! Come on Clementine we'll be late!” Christa put one hand behind the said girl’s back guiding the both of them to the dirty glass doors. Rushing out into the small parking lot.

Clem’s eyes widened as the lady stepped into her car opening the passenger car door from inside. Getting a good look at the car it reminded her of Lee’s. They both look equally expensive. Christa gestured for Clementine to get into the car from the driver's seat. She seated herself into the fancy leather seats of the slick car and awed at the interior. Clem turned her gaze to Christ a who gently placed her head on the steering wheel. “Are you okay?” her questioned was laced with concern.

The woman in response quickly lifted her head and let out a long held sigh. She started to chuckle? Clem to say at the least was utterly confused of all the event which just happened of recent. “Is she always like that?” Christa eventually blurted out with humour smashing with the question.

Clementine was silent for a moment. She never really talks bad of anyone but… Was she going to lie? The obvious answer was- “No, she's usually way worse.” The girl let herself leave a small smirk on her face as if her and Christa were on some inside joke.

“Christa, secretary of business management and head supervisor of corporate deals.” the businesswoman said proudly and held out her hand for Clem’s smaller one to shake. To be polite the child shook the hand but her face showed something like ‘i don't understand a lick of what you just said’. Christa noticed this for moment and answered her like she read her mind. “That's basically just a bunch of fancy words meaning my boss treats me like we have the same job, even if I'm technically his secretary.” 

Clementine made and ‘o’ shape with her mouth indicating she understood. 

Still shaking hands Clementine responded to her second introduction, albeit this one was much better than the first. “I'm Clementine, first grader and former feeder to Sam the dog.” Reflecting Christa, she shown a self accomplished smile herself. 

Soon the hands fell from each other's grasps as they fizzled into laughter. Soon enough Clementine turned her head towards the digital clock residing on the dash of the inside of the car. The girl tilted her head. “Didn’t you say we were late for something?.”

“Oh?” Christa faced the child with a curious emotion shown on her face. Soon realization dawned on her features. “No, no it was to get us out of there as quickly as we could. I mean, we have some place to be but we're not on a time limit.” She brushed off the confusion with a reassuring smile.

Clementine nodded with understanding. She slightly swished her legs under the car seat, the shoe’s toes hardly touching the floorboard. Idly she stated to Chrisa, “What are we doing now?”

In response to the girl she checked her car’s clock then her wristwatch, 7:45 AM. Christa’s mouth fell in a flat line the slowly turned into a warm smile as a thought formed in her brain. “How does cocoa sound to you?”

Clems eyes brightened with a glow to them that could light up the darkest of forests. Even if her looks spoke big words her voice was quiet and simple. A small, “Yes please.” escaped from her joyful smile.

The car was started, key in ignition, and slide out of the parking lot with ease. Clem was just happy she got to be out of the orphanage and she isn't going to get into trouble for it! For a whole month at that! She was kind of sad though, because behind her happy thoughts she remembers how see left the orphanage without getting the chance to tell Lee that she had gone or when she'd get back. Looking out the car window she jutted her lip and thought hard.

Hopefully he can forgive her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about a lot of things whip writing this chapter. Like how one day this fandom may drown and ill still be here wearing my clementine hate I got for my birthday crying over fictional characters. Or like how I want to right another fic about something really gruesome an i I'll probably Wright that so stay tuned (insert lenny face).
> 
> I'm also planning on doing more with this story like cover art and re-writing chapters auto correct took at shit on and mixed in with my shitty writing. Tell me what yall think and I'll get on it. Hopefully I'll have some time to write while my family drive to Canada this month to visit relatives. Also I'm sorry about the length of this chapter. I try to make them at least 2,000 words each but I split this chapter up with another one because I felt it was becoming like the chapter version of a run on sentence. 
> 
> Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! If anybody gets the reference from Carly's sign off on the news then Brownie points and a clap and half to you good fellow.


End file.
